Our Pretty Kitty
by ShininStarzz
Summary: [Christian Coma/Andy Biersack/Ashley Purdy slash - Candley]


**_Our Pretty Kitty_**

* * *

**_Andy Biersack is a Nekomata. He's got two mates - the human, Ashley Purdy, and the werewolf Christian Coma._**  
**_But what happens when Andy's ex, the werewolf Matt Good comes back?_**  
**_Candley slash._**  
**_Rating - T_**  
**_Copyright - ShininStarzz | 2013 (also on my Mibba account)_**

* * *

_Ashley_

_"Ash, have you seen Andy?"_  
"No C, I'll keep looking!"  
_"Damn! Where's that fucking cat?"_  
I chuckled. We were all looking for Andy, 'cause we were at the hotel. Andy was in his cat form, presumably. Which is why we were having trouble finding him. His cat form was a black kitten.  
I headed towards the bunks and heard purring. Sighing, I opened the curtain to my bunk and saw Andy's little cat form curled up on my pillow. I smiled and stroked Andy's fur.  
Two crystal eyes blinked at me as Andy butted his little cat head against my hand, meowing softly at me.  
"Hey Andy," I leaned in and kissed his furry head.  
Andy meowed at me, scratching at my pillow. I took the hint and climbed into the bunk. Andy padded over and nuzzled my neck. With a bright light, the little black kitten was now a young 22 year old, long-legged, black haired boy with cat ears and a long fluffy tail.  
"Mm, hi Ashy."  
"Hey." I dropped a kiss on his bare shoulder.  
Did I mention Andy was naked?  
"We've been searching for you for half an hour, kitty." I rubbed Andy's shoulder.  
"Sorry, Ashy." Andy said sadly, his cat ears flattened on his head. "Please don't be mad at me."  
"Hey," I stroked his hair. "I'm not mad at you, Andy."  
"Promise?"  
"Promise," I kissed his forehead. "I can't be mad at you, love. You're my pretty little kitty. I love you."  
Andy giggled. "I love you too, Ashy."  
"C'mon Andy, you need clothes." I got up and rifled through Andy's clothes, picking him out some boxers and skinny jeans with rips in the knees.  
"Ashy?" Andy poked his head out. "Can I borrow a shirt?"  
"Sure, baby." I kissed his cheek, handing him his clothes which he changed into. I gave Andy one of my Misfits shirts. He squealed happily, putting it on. My adorable feline then decided to jump on my back and lick my cheek.  
I gathered our bags and carried Andy into the front room.  
"Andrew Dennis Biersack, where the fuck have you been?!" CC yelled.  
Andy whined softly. "I only took a nap, C."  
"And yet you didn't tell anyone where you were, you stupid fucking cat!"  
Andy whimpered, burying his face in my neck. His flattened ears twitched against my cheek and I felt a dampness on my neck. Andy was crying. _No one _causes my kitten to cry. Especially _not_ CC.  
A growl ripped its way from my throat. "Who the _fuck _do you think you are, Christian? I don't give a _shit_ if you _are _the Alpha wolf of this weird pack! You made Andy cry! Hurt him again and I will fucking _kill_ you! You're lucky Andy's on my back, 'cause if he wasn't, my hands would be around your _throat_ right now! You're acting no better than Matt did!" I snarled.  
"That's not fair, Ash."  
"Neither is making Andy cry for no reason! You know how sensitive Neko's are, Chris."  
Maybe I should explain. Each one of us were different beings. Andy's a Nekomata (a Bakeneko with a forked tail, although Andy's tail wasn't forked, but he was still Neko). Nekomata are usually associated with death, and are said to have only dark powers, but more and more Neko's have been born with good powers. Andy's a sweetheart, Nekomata are becoming more sensitive these days.  
Christian is an Alpha wolf, a lycanthrope. Werewolf. His pack were eradicated by a demon, and C barely made it out of the ordeal alive. His natural Alphaness makes him overly protective. Especially over Andy, as he's the youngest.  
Jinxx is a Kitsune. A fox of Japanese folklore, possessing mystical abilities. Kitsune have multiple tails - up to nine - and the more they have, the wiser and more powerful they are. So how many tails does Jinxx have? Seven.  
Jake? Straight up Shifter possessing the ability to become whatever he feels like.  
And myself? Plain old human.  
Back to the issue at hand… "Andy? You okay, kitty?"  
He whined softly. "Ashy…"  
Jinxx sighed. "C'mon, let's get our rooms. Andy and Ash need couple time."  
CC scoffed. "Ugh, whatever."  
He stalked out of the room, closely followed by Jake. Jinxx smiled softly at us and grabbed our bags, giving me and Andy a hug.  
"Andy? Don't be too upset. CC was just worried about you, you know how protective he gets." Jinxx ruffled Andy's hair and scratched his cat ear.  
I followed Jinxx into the hotel, Andy still on my back, his head still nuzzling my neck. His lips started pressing feather-light kisses against my jaw, purring softly.  
I love my adorable kitty.

"Ash!" My kitty pouted. "Can we get some food?"  
"Sure baby, what do you want?"  
"Can we get ice cream?" Andy whined in a child-like manner.  
"Just ice cream, babe?"  
"Yeah." Andy smiled.  
"C'mon then, sweetie." I kissed his cheek.  
Andy giggled and climbed onto my back. "Off to the ice cream parlour!"  
"Hey babe?" I said after we left our hotel room. "Do you want the other guys to go, or just us?"  
"Everyone. We can have _alone_ time later." He purred in my ear.  
I shivered excitedly. This boy is gonna get fucked so hard…  
I carried Andy to Jinxx's room. He had a single room and CC Jake were sharing. Luckily they were all there.  
"Hey guys."  
"Hey Ash. Hey Andy."  
"Jinxxy!" Andy jumped off my back and tackled Jinxx in a hug. "Me and Ashy are getting ice cream! Come with?"  
"Sure Andy." Jinxx laughed.  
"Yay!" Andy squealed, tail swaying. The hyperactive feline that is my boyfriend then bounded over over to Jake. "Jakey!"  
"Sure I'll come too, kiddo." Jake ruffled Andy's hair.  
Andy grinned. He then flattened his ears submissively and hugged CC.  
"I'm sorry, Chuppy." He whined.  
"Me too, Andy." CC pressed a kiss to my baby's forehead. "I just love you so much. I worry about you, honey."  
Oh, did I not mention that CC is Andy's boyfriend too? Yeah, Andy has two mates. It's not uncommon by any means.  
Andy giggled and nuzzled CC's neck. "CC?"  
"Mm, baby?"  
"Will you stay with me and Ashley?" Andy said sadly.  
Andy hated it when CC wasn't roomed with us. CC always stayed with us, though.  
"Of course, baby." Chuppy kissed Andy's cheek. He motioned me over. I eagerly came over and nuzzled my baby's hair.  
"Ready to go, kitty?"  
"Yeah!" Andy beamed. "Ashy can I get another piggy back?"  
"'Course, baby."  
My feline jumped on my back again. CC chuckled before kissing me gently. He entwined his fingers with Andy's.  
"C'mon."

We were sat in the parlour, eating our ice creams. Andy and Chuppy were devouring Ben & Jerry's 'Phish Food'; Jinxx had Dariah's (the parlour) speciality - 'Raspberry Ripple au Chocolat'; and me and Jake settled for Carte D'or's 'Chocolate Inspiration'.  
"Well, well, well, long time, no see."  
Andy's head shot up and he gulped nervously. Standing there was Matt. Andy's ex.  
Andy whimpered. "What do you want from me?"  
"What, I can't say hello to my favourite kitty?"  
I growled. "No you can't." I picked Andy up and sat him in my lap.  
Matt laughed. "So you stooped to having a filthy human as a mate? I thought you had more taste."  
Cc growled, showing his teeth. "Don't you _dare_ talk to my mates like that! Ashley is not 'filthy' and Andy _has_ taste. He has two mates, me and Ash. Say one more ill word to either and I won't hesitate to rip you to shreds!"  
Andy was whimpering and I rubbed his back in an attempt to be comforting. By now all eyes were on us and many were all glaring at Matt.  
Knowing he wasn't going to win, Matt stalked out of the parlour.  
CC rushed to where me & Andy sat and instantly hugged us, whispering words of love. He lifted Andy's head and wiped his tears away. Jinxx and Jake joined us for a massive group hug.  
"Andy…" I kissed kissed him, then C, "Andy, you're our pretty kitty."  
CC kissed our Neko. "We love you."  
"I love you guys, too."

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed reading this Candley as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
Now, I have absolutely ****_nothing_**** against Matt Good, I love him!  
I just needed someone to be the bad guy, and he was the first person I thought of, okay?  
Love you guys :3  
-Kat =^.^=**


End file.
